Porthos (BBC's The Musketeers)
Porthos (Howard Charles) is one of the four eponymous protagonists of the BBC series, The Musketeers. He is based on the character of the same name from The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. Background Porthos is one of the noblest Musketeers who is friends with D'Artagnan, Athos and Aramis. He was born to Marie-Cessette and an unidentified man (later revealed to be the marquis de Belgard). Porthos' mother died when he was very young and raised in the court of Miracles, where he was friends with Charon and Flea, who at one point had a romance with Porthos. He was made a Musketeer by Captain Treville, who felt guilty in his part for his part in Porthos and his mother's ordeal. ''The Musketeers'' Series 1 Porthos first appears in the series, where he is conning Dujon, a Red Guard in a card game. Athos enters the tavern, while also warning Porthos. Throughout the game, Porthos is cheating. The Red Guard is outraged he lost to Porthos and challenges him to a duel. However, Athos knocks Dujon out and informs Porthos that Treville is looking for them. Asking where Aramis is, Porthos implies he is with his lover, Adele Bessett. When D'Artagnan appears, first meeting Porthos and the other Musketeers, he and Athos duel one another. Aramis is impressed that D'Artagnan is sticking well with Athos but Porthos notes that Athos is actually trying not to harm the young man. They go to defend Athos when d'Artagnan refuses to stand down but Athos is arrested for being suspected of being the person who killed D'artagnan's father and highway robbery. Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are able to prove Athos never committed the crimes accused of by finding Gaudet, one of the Red Guards and the man responsible for said crimes. At the end of the episode, Porthos asks d'Artagnan to join him for a card game as Aramis leaves while Athos gets drunk Series 2 Series 3 Relationships Athos Aramis D'Artagnan Constance Porthos is also good friends with Constance, probably before the series even began.Porthos knew of D'Artagnan and Constance's feeling s for each other and often supported their relationship despite her being a married woman. He once commented that she was a strong girl to D'Artagnan, (but it was more-or-less a form of Porthos apologizing about what he said about her earlier. Treville Porthos has known Treville since his youth, when the captain of the Musketeers found him on the streets of Paris and offered him a position in the Musketeers because Porthos deserved it after what Treville had done to Porthos and his mother, also because Porthos was talented in a sword fight. Since then, Treville has been seen as something of a father figure to Porthos and the other Musketeers. He also once stated he would believe in the innocence of Treville rather than the word of sa dishonored musketeer. Treville also knew of Porthos' father's name, but they didn't reveal that until season 2. In "The Prodigal Father," their relationship is strained in the episode, Porthos and Treville eventually reconcile when Porthos learns that Treville was actually trying to protect him from the truth of his biological father. Gallery 3a5a448a4a710480fc72ceef396e3000.jpg F49fa11e5a449e4f63dc6d1341d47862.jpg Aramis and Porthos.jpg Porthos.jpg Musketeers Promo series 1.jpg B4da24bdcde3bc3c2297413715085ebb.jpg TheFourMusketeers.png Pothos dartagnan Athos Aramis.jpg Porthosprofile.jpg Series 1 Promo - Porthos.jpg Tumblr nglfygdRet1th5rlco2 500.jpg Porthos and Athos Season 307.jpg Navigation Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Three Musketeers characters Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters Category:Humans Category:French Characters Category:Live-Action Characters